Remilia Scarlet
Summary Remilia Scarlet is the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya and Meiling, a close friend of Patchouli's, and the older sister of Flandre Scarlet. While she often seems childish and non-threatening, she is incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 500 years old Classification: Vampire, Youkai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Blood Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from just her head), can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist, can summon and control devils, can release a dense mist that sickens humans and absorbs light, Danmaku Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Should be superior to Patchouli. Hinted to be the vampire from the Vampire Incident, who needed several of the strongest youkai in Gensokyo to defeat her, before the Spell Cards Rule was created) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Patchouli) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Vampires are said to be able to uproot thousand-year old trees). Striking Strength: Class XKJ Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: '''A few dozen meters. Much, much further with Scarlet Mist. '''Standard Equipment: Her parasol, which protects her from sunlight. Intelligence: Remilia is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She is also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon. Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, she can neither cross flowing water nor approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also incredibly overconfident. Feats: *On par with oni, who can rip mountains apart. *As fast as tengu. *Flew around the moon fast enough to only get minor burns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Fate:' Remilia apparently has the power to manipulate fate, although the specifics of this power have never been shown, as she has never been shown explicitly using it. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. *'Witching Mist:' Remilia can release and shape a thick red mist that she can spread over a wide area. The mist itself is, according to Remilia and Patchouli, composed of minuscule, highly-dense jewels that bend light more than ordinary water droplets can. The wavelength of the refracted light drops past scarlet, and it is diffused and absorbed by the mist, giving it its distinctive scarlet coloration and its other name, the Scarlet Mist. Inhaling the mist makes humans quite ill. Remilia used it to blot out the sun so she could go outside without issue during the Scarlet Mist Incident (紅霧異変). Skill Cards: *'Ceiling Fear:' Flies up to the ceiling and then falls back down to the ground at high speed. *'Chain Gang:' Creates a red, chain-shaped aura and fires it to chase after the enemy. *'Demon's Dinner Fork:' Throws magic bundled together in spear form. *'Demon Lord Arrow:' Rushes to the back wall and flies back to attack. *'Demon Lord Cradle:' A rush attack into the sky. *'Demon Lord Walk:' Uses her vampiric physical prowess to rush by at blinding speed and attack the enemy. *'Rocket Kick Upper:' Releases a high-speed wedge-shaped bullet from a kick. *'Servant Flier:' Uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. *'Stigmanizer:' Gathers magic and forms a cross, then throws it at the enemy in a jumping attack. *'Trickster Devil:' Blinks in behind the opponent and slices the enemy. *'Vampire Kiss:' Hugs the opponent and sucks their blood. Spell Cards: *'Destiny "Miserable Fate":' Fire out many chains made from red aura that chase the enemy. *'Devil "Remilia Stretch":' Mows down the enemy with all her strength. The only way to avoid this move is to move out of range. As she says, "Isn't this an elegant move?" Broken moves are also vampiric in nature. *'Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir":' Remilia's most well-known spell card. She manifests a spearlike aura attack and uses it to pierce her opponent. It is incredibly fast. *'"Millennium Vampire":' Creates a magical aura that drains life from the opponent on hit. *'Night Lord "Dracula Cradle":' A technique where the user is surrounded with a red aura and becomes a bullet. *'Night Sign "Bad Lady Scramble":' Quickly jump up the wall, then ram the enemy with a spinning body blow. It can easily pierce through a barrage. *'Scarlet Sign "Red the Nightless Castle":' This technique which burns away the surroundings with a red aura can easily be used to turn the tables at a critical moment. Others Notable Victories: Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Antagonists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Spear Users Category:Summoners Category:Vampires Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5